


Going Out With a Bang

by nothing_but_a_comedy



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Dating, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but_a_comedy/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: Joker asks reader out on a fancy New Year's Eve date aboard a yacht. After spending some time with her, he leaves for an hour, barely making it back in time for the New Year. It's alright though; he makes sure to end the year with a bang.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Going Out With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by someone on tumblr. This was my first time writing for Ledger's Joker, so let me know what you think!

With great hesitation, you agree to go out on a date with Joker for New Year’s Eve. You hesitate because when he suggests the idea, there’s a look of something devious in his eyes– something that makes a shiver run through you, but you aren’t sure what that something is.

Joker asks– no,  _ demands  _ –that you wear the sexy green formal gown hanging at the back of your closet. You try to push away your paranoid thoughts that he is up to something and let yourself believe that he is just taking you out to dinner someplace fancy.

You’re shocked when you arrive at your destination and are led onboard a luxurious yacht. Once again, you get a gut feeling that this night is  _ not _ going to consist of a quiet date with your lover and his henchmen at your side.

You know that Joker’s got an ace up his sleeve tonight; you can  _ feel _ it.

Aboard the yacht, you stand in front of the rail and stare silently at the water. You sigh as you wait for Joker to stop whispering to his henchmen. Your body shakes from the cool coastal wind before you feel a familiar leather coat being draped around your shoulders.

You turn around to face Joker and quirk an eyebrow at the sly look on his face. “What are you up to, hm? Since when do you want to have a fancy date on a yacht?”

He lets his hands slide down your body and pulls you away from the railing until you’re in the middle of the deck. Shrugging his shoulders, he speaks in a high voice “I’m a man of taste, aren’t I?”

You squint your eyes at him before he jokingly questions in a low voice, “Can’t I spoil you when I feel like it, baby?”

A light laugh leaves your lips as he grabs a glass of champagne from a nearby table, giving it to you with a crooked smile.

You throw your head back and down the champagne in one gulp. Lowering your head to hand him the empty glass, you see Joker’s eyebrows raised comically.

“Woah, slow down!” He chuckles as he sets the glass back down on the table and rests his hands on your waist. Letting his voice drop an octave, he growls, “What’s the rush, sweetheart?”

You pull him to the stereo system near the bar and turn on some music. You sway your hips to the music, already feeling confidence rush through you from the alcohol.

Smiling innocently while you dance, you reply “If you’re going to pretend that there’s no secret reason why we’re aboard this ship, then we might as well have some fun.”

A high pitched laugh leaves his mouth as you pull him to your body and move his hands so that one is grabbing your waist and the other is clasped in your hand. You try to move his stiff body so that you’re slow dancing with him formally, a reasonable amount of distance lies between your bodies.

“Hmm, well if we’re gonna dance,” his voice is low and sends a chill down your spine, “then we’ll do it  _ my _ way.”

He pulls your body tight against his; all you can feel is his warm chest pressed against yours, and you’re sure he can feel every movement of your breasts heaving as you breathe heavily from your proximity.

His hold on your waist tightens as his other hand lets go of yours and slides to your ass. He gives it a little squeeze, laughing at the small yelp you let out from the feeling. Letting his head fall into your neck, he bites it gently.

The two of you continue your shenanigans, drinking champagne and dancing lewdly on the yacht. You let your worries fade as the night goes on, enjoying your time with Joker even with the prying eyes of his henchmen watching your every move.

As soon as the last piece of paranoia leaves your mind, Joker leaves your arms and you pout, berating yourself for not realizing sooner that it was all too good to be true. You can see the serious look on his face as he frowns at your pout, taking his coat off your shoulders and placing it back on his body.

Licking his lips and giving you a stern look, he wags his finger at you. “Now don’t give me that look.” Turning his back to you and walking to a group of his men, he promises “I’ll be back before ya know it!”

You rush over to him as his men throw a small rowboat over the side of the yacht. “Wait, where the hell are you going? We’re miles from land!”

He shushes you while he and his men jump onto the rowboat. You frantically check your watch and see that there’s less than an hour left before midnight; you’re about to remind him, but he sees your actions and cuts you off before you can speak.

The men start rowing away from the yacht and you cross your arms with a huff. “I’ll be back in time for the New Year, doll,” Joker drawls out impatiently. “Don’t worry, the remaining men on the ship will keep you safe while I’m gone.”

Muttering to yourself and wondering where on Earth he could be going at this time of night, you follow the rowboat’s path with your eyes and see another ship in the distance. Squinting your eyes, you can barely make out that it is a much bigger and expensive looking yacht than the one you’re currently on.

Colored lights flash from it, and as you strain your ears, you can hear the dull sound of bass pumping from the ship.  _ Must be some rich assholes _ , you think. As the realization echoes through your head, you understand that Joker is probably on his way to rob or kill them... Or both.

Sighing heavily, you take a seat, deciding there is nothing left to do but wait.

~

You feel like crying as you check your watch for the fifth time and realize that there are only five minutes left until midnight. You know your lover is not as affectionate or sensitive as you, but you thought he would at least want to spend New Year’s Eve by your side and kiss you at midnight.

Slouching your shoulders, you reach for another glass of champagne. You stop before gulping it down when you hear the sounds of splashes and Joker’s voice coming from the side of the yacht.

You slam the glass down and run over to the railing, unable to stop your happy smile at the sight of Joker and his men making it back just in time.

There are some mysterious black boxes in the rowboat, but you know better than to ask too many questions. You’re just happy that he made it back in time to celebrate the New Year with you.

You let out a happy giggle and help them out of the rowboat. As the other men take the boxes out of the boat, you wrap your arms around Joker, not caring if he doesn’t want to be affectionate at the moment; you  _ missed _ him.

He chuckles and gives you a quick pat on the back before signalling that he’s had enough. Letting go of him, you look up to see a smirk on his face.

  
“What, you didn’t think I’d miss our New Year’s kiss, did ya?” He tongue darts out to wet his lips as his eyes drop down to your mouth and his hand holds the back of your neck. He brushes his lips against yours, teasing you.

He whispers against your soft lips, “Besides, I wanted to watch the fireworks with you.”

Your brows furrow in confusion; you know the yacht is too far from the mainland to see the city’s annual fireworks show.

He moves yours bodies a bit, still holding on tight to the back of your head. You hear his watch beep twice and feel his other hand rustle in his coat pocket. Seconds later, the ship in the distance explodes in a ball of fire and you gasp as you watch it light up the night sky.

“Happy New Year,” Joker mutters with a smile before he crashes his lips against yours.

  
  



End file.
